Hikari no Yami
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Ok, ya tienes yami pero estas segura de que en relidad lo es? Este es un tipo fastidioso...No soy buena para los Summary
1. Default Chapter

**Hikari No Yami...**

**Capitulo 1: Dolores de Cabeza.**

//Mi cabeza...me duele la cabeza//

//Oscuridad...me aterra, me aterra la oscuridad//

//¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?//

//Mi cuerpo... me duele todo el cuerpo//

//¡Un momento!//

//¿Dónde está Mokuba?//

/Que clase tan aburrida/

//¿¡Qué fue eso!?//

/Me pregunto si algún día le llegaré a gustar a Ricardo/

//¿Qué pasa?//

/Me duele la cabeza/

//¿Dónde demonios estoy?//

/¿Qué es esa otra voz en mi cabeza?/

//Tengo Miedo//

/Tengo Miedo/

//Me estoy volviendo loco//

/Me estoy volviendo loca/

//¿Qué esta pasando?//

/¿Por qué Dios? Me estoy volviendo loca. Ahora todos me miran/

//¿Qué es lo que está pasando?//

/Me siento enferma/

//¿Qué está pasando?//

/Siento que las fuerzas me abandonan/

//Oscuridad, vacío ¿qué está pasando?//

/Creo que voy a desmayarme/

* * *

El cuerpo se desplomó sobre el pupitre y la mayoría de los alumnos (por no decir todos) corrieron curiosos al lugar. Obstaculizando el paso al profesor. Los ojos de la chica permanecían cerrados, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada y agitada. El gentío le estaba robando el aire.

El maestro tomó las cosas con calma y alejó a los alumnos de la muchacha, indicándole a una de las presentes, a ir por alguien de la dirección.

Juanito, el conserje, llegó pronto y la llevó en brazos hacía abajo. Los chicos en las ventanas en los salones continuos al de la chica, miraban curiosos, incluso los maestros observaban aquello.

La muchacha en sí, no parecía reaccionar.

* * *

/¿Qué está pasando?/

//Eso mismo me pregunto//

La voz fría resonó en su cabeza adolorida.

/¿Quién eres y qué haces dentro de mí?/

//Si yo lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho, y salido//

Ambos sintieron el cuerpo más pesado, y, de la nada, un pasillo se formó. Era largo. Parecía interminable.

Sus cuerpos dejaron de flotar, y solos, asentaron las plantas de sus pies en el piso frío. 

-"¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó ella y se encontró de frente con un tipo alto, de cabellera castaña, con la expresión más fría que en su vida hubiera visto, lo conocía a la perfección, pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

En cambio él no la conocía para nada, y no era alguien a la que le interesara conocer.

Dos puertas se formaron a sus espaldas. Eran muy diferentes.

-"No entiendo en nada en absoluto" –murmuró entre dientes el castaño, y sus ojos azules centellaron –"No tengo porque estar aquí".

-"¿Qué es aquí?" –preguntó ella, y él pareció enojarse.

-"¿Crees acaso que yo lo sé?" –ella se asustó, en realidad si sabía que era, pero ¿por qué? Las cosas estaban muy extrañas.

-"Esto" –dijo –"parece ser una cámara mental".

El chico dejó de mirar hacia todos lados con cautela y se concentró en ella.

-"¿Qué has dicho?" –su mirada, más que confundida, era temerosa.

Ella no tomó importancia al chico, había visto ya demasiados capítulos de Yu-Gi-OH! Como para saber lo más obvio. Lo que no entendía, era por qué estaba pasando, aquello era sólo una caricatura, un animé creado para vender Decks de Duel Monster, no podía ser real ¿O si?

Seto, en cambio, estaba atemorizado. Debía haber muerto en aquel accidente como para estar dentro de otro cuerpo.

-"¿Qué accidente?" –él se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" –dijo frío, sin preguntarse siquiera como es que ella había escuchado sus pensamientos.

Algo raro estaba pasando. 

Ella seguía preguntándose como era aquello de que Seto Kaiba estuviera dentro de su cabeza. SU cabeza.

Volteó de pronto, y abrió la puerta ahora frente a ella. Si, era tal como había pensando. Su cuarto mental era ese. Lleno de tonterías, juguetes, peluches, una cama sencilla, muy parecida a la de su cuarto.

Recordó entonces la de Yugi, que parecía la de un niño de preescolar. Llena de inocencia.

-"Abre tu puerta" –le ordenó al chico, y este se giró, nunca aceptaba órdenes, pero esta vez, no sabía siquiera que pasaba.

Un cuarto lleno de oscuridad se denotó frente a ellos, colmado de cosas lujosas que la chica, ni en sueños había imaginado, repleto de máquinas sofisticadas y, en el fondo, una portentosa cama tan parecida a la que Kaiba, alguna vez, tuvo en su mansión.

Ella se sintió extraña. Y el lugar comenzó a temblar ligeramente, mas las cosas seguían igual, nada se movía de su lugar.

_| Despierta Tania |_

La voz de una mujer se escuchó de pronto, y el temblor se hizo más fuerte.

_| Despierta _|

La chica desapareció de pronto, dejando a Kaiba sólo, con la vista en el pasillo.

Sintió algo de temor, aún no comprendiendo que era lo que pasaba. Un ruido ligero se escuchó de pronto, como un silbido suave y agudo. Se mordió los labios, y vio como frente a él, una especie de lago grande y cristalino tomaba forma.

Se acercó a él y palpó el agua que levitaba, introdujo el brazo entero, y su mano jamás tocó fondo. Lo sacó, no había muestras de agua en el, siquiera de humedad.

El lago comenzó a tomar una forma más nítida, se convirtió en algo parecido a un enorme espejo líquido, volvió a acercarse y una luz, vendida del agua, lo segó por un momento. 

Se sorprendió de pronto, a través de el, podía ver una gigantesca oficina y el rostro preocupado de una linda mujer.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, como si punzaran con un hacha por dentro de su cráneo.

-"¿Estás bien?" –volteó la vista, y se encontró con una mujer pequeña, más que ella, con ojos entre cafés y grises, de cabello rubio cenizo y unos lentes metálicos que acentuaban la piel blanca de su rostro.

-"Me duele la cabeza Profa. Amelia" –murmuró apenas, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que estaba acostada en el escritorio del subdirector.

-"Tenía que ser, Ochoa" –dijo burlón un hombre chaparrito, con su típico acento español, moviendo grasosamente su bigote, y meneado la cabeza de lado a lado –"Tu papá está por llegar, viene en camino".

No entendía por completo. Pero sonrió tontamente, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Al menos sabía que sólo había sido un desmayo, nada de que preocuparse, tal vez, Seto Kaiba, había sido un sueño dentro de su deliro.

//¿Qué está pasando?//

La espalda se le hizo un nudo a la chica morena y sus ojos cafés claros se abrieron sorprendidos como platos. Esa voz era la del CEO.

No era posible, pero ahora estaba segura de que aquella alucinación no había sido más que la realidad dentro de su cabeza.

Seto Kaiba era su yami…

* * *

Ok, se que está medio extraño esto, pero que puedo decir, era algo que no podía dejar de rondar en el aire alrededor de mi cabeza. Lo soñé hace poco, y me pareció una buena idea escribir el concepto en sí. 

Perdonen si no ha sido como casi todos hacemos, de que están en Ciudad Domino, con los hermosos normes japoneses, las casa que son lujosas mansiones y demás.

Este fic se basará en parte de mi vida, un poco revuelta, así como los nombres de las personas, que serán las de mis amigos, tal como son sus nombres, se habrán dado cuenta al ver como le he puesto Juanito al conserje, y es que aquí, en mi escuela, así es como se llama el conserje (bueno, ni tanto, se llama Juan, pero le decimos Juanito de cariño), la Profa. Amelia, es mi maestra favorita, a la que de vez en cuando le digo mamá o mami y ella me dice hija. Ricardo, pues bueno, él es un chico de mi salón que me gusta mucho.

Mi escuela es pequeña, por ello que me recostaran en el escritorio de subdirector.

El escenario será Cancún, que es la ciudad donde resido. Pero ya se darán cuenta.

Dejen reviews por favor. Así sabré si les ha gustado la historia, el concepto y si debo seguirla, pues no estoy segura de que le guste al público lector. 

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._


	2. Nos falta conclusiones

**Hikari No Yami...**

**Capitulo 2: Conversaciones exasperantes.**

**Nos faltan conclusiones. **

Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, y pronto optó por masajear sus sienes. Los movimientos circulares la relajaron un poco, pero aun así, la cabeza no había dejado de dolerle. No lo soportaba, no podía. 

Cerró los ojos con expresión perdida, su boca abierta aspiraba y expulsaba el aire que exhalaba, como unos raros suspiros, prolongados y pausados. Totalmente desesperantes. Su padre, con la mirada ofuscada la miró confundido. No había respondido a su interrogatorio clásico preguntándole si se sentía bien o no, incluso había ignorado por completo las tradicionales reprimendas que él le daba en el auto de camino a casa, por no comer siempre como se debe.

Estaba preocupado…

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo sin fin durante un buen rato. Su cuerpo pesado le hizo fatigarse rápido, pero no se rindió, necesitaba con vehemencia hacer preguntas, y más importante, encontrar sus respuestas.

Se detuvo rauda, y aún dentro de su mente, cerró los ojos, con tanta fuerza y concentración, que dejó de sentir de pronto.

Tembló un momento, pero no se percató de ello, al contrario, se sintió liguera, demasiado.

-Abre los ojos de una buena vez, –escuchó –así sólo das risa.

Hizo una mueca algo extraña y obedeció, a él era justo a quien quería ver.

-Quiero saber que es lo que haces aquí, –su tono de voz era suave –en mi mente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada de ella por un momento –Hablas como si creyeras que en realidad yo sé de esto, pero en verdad no tengo idea.

Tania se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de pensar, pero todo aquello era imposible ¡¿Cómo diablos explicar que un dibujo animado se encuentra conciente en tu cabeza?!. Suspiró encogiéndose ligeramente en si misma y Kaiba la miró. Él también estaba pensando, pero no encontraba nada lógico ahí.

-Creo, –dijo –que todo esto es a raíz de un accidente que tuve con mi hermano.

-¿Mokuba? –Ella habló sin pensar, el genio se sorprendió, la chica suspiró, no quería darle explicaciones, sin embargo comenzó –Por lo que yo sé, tú y tu hermano son huérfanos, tu eres un súper genio, dueño de una enorme compañía internacional, y los mejores inventos, creados ahí, han sido obras tuyas. Respecto a ustedes, bueno, tú siempre te comportas como una persona fría y calculadora, que buscas el mejor bien para tu hermano, quien es un lindo niño de pelo negro, ojos azules y con un excelente sentido de lealtad hacía ti.

Seto la miró aún más estupefacto y a penas pudo articular un sí. Tania se sintió graciosa, creyéndose por un momento, más lista que el "Grandioso" Seto Kaiba. Se rió y se dijo que eso nunca pasaría, suspiró y miró difícilmente (ella era muy pequeña) a los ojos de Kaiba –Prosigue –le pidió.

-Realmente no sé que pasó, recuerdo poco y divago mucho. –Se cruzó de brazos –Sólo recuerdo una explosión, cristales y mi cuerpo protegiendo al de Mokuba. Eso es todo. –Ella se sentó en el piso del pasillo, dubitativa. Él permaneció parado, con la mirada perdida en la chica. Suspiró y habló con cuidado –He descubierto una que otra cosa de este lugar. –señaló con el dedo hacía la pared tras de ella y la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha apareció de pronto – Aquí, algunas cosas se hacen con sólo pensarlas. Como ilusiones dentro del cerebro. Puedo incluso, si yo quiero, ver lo que tú vez. Me costó un poco de trabajo dominarlo, pero lo logré, mira… -tronó los dedos (aunque no había necesidad de eso, sólo era para enfatizar) y el enorme lago comenzó a formarse nuevamente, de una forma más vertiginosa, sin demorar tanto como la primera vez. Sus aguas permanecieron quietas y oscuras.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pelirroja, él sonrió.

-Tu vista.

-No lo creó, ahí no se ve nada.

-Estas dormida, tus ojos están cerrados –ella comprendió ahora ese punto. Lo que quiera que él quisiera, podía verlo a través del "lago".

-¿Y tú crees que podamos tener comunicación mental tal como Yugi y Yami?

-¿Yugi y Yami? –Kaiba se dio cuenta que de pronto había abierto la boca, y que permanecía aún con esta abierta -¿cómo sabes de ellos?

-Larga historia. –comento sin darle mucha importancia –Ahora dime ¿crees que se pueda? - Él no dijo nada, no estaba seguro. Tania supuso lo mismo y lo dejó por la paz –Por cierto, olvidé presentarme. –extendió la mano hacía el CEO, y este miró la palma con rostro indiferente, sin tomarla. La chica se puso nerviosa, la regresó a ella, y la frotó en su blusa, como si estuviera sucia –Emmm…este…Soy Tania.

-Lo sé. –dijo mirándola bien, penetrando en sus ojos con aquella mirada de hielo. Escrutando atentamente la imagen de la muchacha, con cuidado y punto de vista apático. Como siempre hacía. 

Tania lo miró nerviosa, con el observar pesado sobre su cuerpo. -¿Qué pasa?

No dijo nada, siguió con su fría mirada. Parecía una chica extraña, con sus facciones entre rudas, ligeras y sencillas; su cuerpo de pequeña estatura (a la altura de Yugi, tal vez un poco más alta o más baja), con su piel entre morena o bronceada, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos cafés claros, confundidos y brillantes. 

-Deja de mirarme. –demandó ella, el chico dejó de observarla, volteando la mirada de forma contrariada. 

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó él, de forma autómata, no había querido preguntar eso, pero de alguna forma tenia que hacer que dejara de mirarlo disgustada.

-No sé, en verdad no se me ocurre nada que hacer con un yami. 

-¿Y de cuando acá crees que yo soy un yami?

-Es obvio. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi actitud inocente. Está claro que yo soy tu hikari. Eres frío y cruel. Sin más explicaciones. 

Seto gruñó fuerte, cruzando con fuerza los brazos –Que yo sepa, el ser poseedor del cuerpo, no significas que seas el hikari.

-Para tu información, soy mujer, así que soy POSEDORA del cuerpo, en femenino. Cielos, en realidad te creí más listo.

Kaiba arqueó una ceja, el comentario le había disgustado. Claro que él era más listo, él era SETO Kaiba, ¿no era eso suficiente?

-Mira tú, remedo de tapón de alberca, el hecho de que me encuentre confundido no significa que sea un idiota. Además, ¿quién te asegura que esto sea un caso como el de Yugi y Yami? No portas un Artículo del Milenio, y de todas formas, no te veo merecedora de uno ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no puede ser un caso de posesión de cuerpo? Si estoy muerto, supongo que es más probable esto que lo que estar en la situación del Artículo. Así que no te ilusiones.

Tania se quedó callada un momento. Por más pedante que haya sido lo que dijo el chico, él tenía razón, demasiada.

-¿Y el hecho de que estés en mi mente? Este pasillo no es algo normal en las personas ¿o si? –arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho acercando medio cuerpo hacía el CEO.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú, que no es verdad lo que digo? ¿Cómo sabes como es cuando se posesionan de ti? Dime y tomaré en cuenta tu palabra.

Otra vez la había dejado sin palabras para discutir. Dios, nunca creyó que estar con Kaiba fuera así, al fin sabía lo que sentía Joey. Maldito prepotente.

Seto volteó entonces y su puerta apareció de pronto, aunque parecía diferente, algo difería en ella, era menos fastuosa, pero más sofisticada. La abrió y entró. La pelirroja iba a entrar, pero él levantó la mano, mostrándole la palma abierta.

-Este es mi territorio, el tuyo está allá. Si vamos a compartir el mismo cuerpo, será mejor que aprendamos a respetar nuestros espacios. Yo no entro a tu cuarto, tú no entras al mío. Tan fácil y sencillo, que creo que hasta tú misma lo puedes comprender. No es mucha ciencia.

Ella se enojó con ese comentario, pero estuvo de acuerdo, tampoco querría que él esculcara en el espacio de su mente. 

Caminó despacio hacia su cuarto, abriendo con cautela la puerta, aún preguntándose como había hecho el castaño para cambiar la apariencia de la suya, imaginándose una hermosa perilla con forma de margarita que hacía tiempo había visto en un comercial de toallas femeninas.

Entró a su cuarto. Todo seguía igual, con los mismos juguetes y tonterías. Por un momento pensó que, aparte de parecerse a la habitación mental del pequeño pelos de estrella pirotécnica, el lugar podía pasar perfectamente desapercibido con una tienda de recuerdos o regalos. Se rió un momento y miró el fondo de la habitación. Había algo que no había visto que estuviera la primera vez que habían entrado por un instante, y estaba segura que no estaba antes. Se acercó a esa pequeña puerta trasera. Era de madera tosca y sin lijar, ni adorno alguno. No la tocó por temor de astillarse la mano. Bajó la mirada, pero no había siquiera perilla alguna. Se desistió a abrirla y el lugar comenzó a temblar ligeramente. 

Lo sabía, al fin estaba despertando.

* * *

Perdonen mi flojera, pero es sábado y bueno, se me han acabado las ideas por ahora. Demos gracias al examen de Química, al hecho de que nade corta de inspiración el día de hoy, pero bueno, el temor de reprobar me pone ansiosa y con eso sólo se me cae la inspiración. Sé que reprobé, no sería una novedad aquello, aún así, la tensión se da cuando le entregue a mi querido padre la baja nota y el cuchicheo a mis espaldas que dará mi maestra asesora, como es costumbre, diciendo cosas malas sobre mi desempeño escolar, falta de disciplina, y el posible problema de mi falsa encaminación, desobediencia a Dios, la "Falsa" religión que profeso o que incluso llegue a ser Atea. Lo mismo de siempre. Y aunque sé que con la rutina de lo mismo no me debo espantar(a mi papá no le importa mucho que religión tenga, mientras sea feliz), si espero que me castiguen por lo del examen.

Le he dado mucha vuelta al mismo asunto...

Lo de la perilla, bueno, no he podido de pensar en ello, pero es que en verdad me gustó desde la primera vez que vi ese comercial de Naturela, ya me imaginaba yo a mí en ese pequeño paraíso terrenal, rodeada de flores, árboles aire puro y montones de animalitos de ojos grandes, tiernos y vidriosos (léase de Disney) después de todo, muy dentro de mí, siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza.

Lo de mi padre regañándome, bueno, pues siempre es así, siempre me regaña cuando me siento mal, sobre todo en el auto, pues también siempre me dice que me alimente bien, que duerma lo debido y que no tenga excesos en mis pequeños vicios (televisión, Internet, dulces y videojuegos) así que siento que tiene el derecho de regañarme, pues sólo está preocupado.

Mejor me despido por ahora, les doy gracias y espero que sigan mandándome reviews.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **

No te preocupes, Seto te manda saludos (muy a regaña dientes, pero saludos ¬¬).

De hecho me servirá mucho en mis exámenes, lo malo es que tendré que lloriquearle mucho si quiero que me haga ese favor (poner ojos de Mokuba es mi segunda opción).

Si, es un concepto raro, pero son las cosas que rondan en mis sueños (por Dios, me pregunto cuando será el día en que vuelva a soñar con que voy al parque, como atún o juego matatena y todas esas cosas normales que sueñan los humanos). Bueno, gracias por tu review y salúdame al 5° BEWD.

Seto: Claro, saluda de mi parte también a "Nike", dile que Kisara está feliz en mis brazos LoL.

Misao: Bueno, nos vemos después, que tengo que enseñarle a alguien a no molestar a la gente ¬_¬*

**RuBiAx:**

Si, si me pongo a analizarlo si se parece un poco al fic de mi querida hermana Lleneri, pero no es igual, jajaja, gracias por hacérmelo notar, jejeje, tal vez el leer su historia me hizo soñar lo que soñé. De lo que pasa después no te preocupes, pronto lo verás, y ya sabes que primero que nadie. Bueno, gracias por el review, cuídate y sigue escribiendo. 

**Fenryr:**

Jejeje, si, pobre de mí, mira que soportar a este arrogante millonario prepotente, jeje, sólo porque lo has dicho, esta historia será terminada, no la dejaré a la mitad como muchas veces he hecho. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto pueda, de eso no te apures.

Jejeje, sigue escribiendo, que haré hasta lo imposible por leer lo que haces.

**Zero Asakura:**

Mi querida otra parte, o mi adorado otro yo, si, está chido, y como vez, sólo faltas tú para encontrarte una conciencia, ¿a que esperas? Jejeje, no, mejor no te apresuro. Podemos compartir la mía si tú quieres.

Gracias por el review y nos leemos luego.

Un besote del tamaño de Cancún.

**La Neko:**

Un invierno en mi cabeza XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En serio, me mató ese comentario, entonces ya sé porque siempre me duele, me ha de enfriar el cerebro el muy maldito o jejeje, una antártica mentalmente se siente muy…este…frío…¬_¬ jejeje, gracias por decir que escribo bien, eso me da ánimos de seguir aguantando a mi gélida oscuridad. ¿Cómo estar embarazada? o.O Dios, tal vez si sea así, ya me plantaste esa dudita en mi cabeza. Jejeje, bueno, nos leemos luego, te cuidas y haces cosas malas por mí, que estoy castigada.

**Kousei Mydell:**

Gracias por tu comentario, te agregaré a mi Msn lo antes posible, otra freak, bueno, no me acuerdo que es eso, pero de seguro es algo bueno. Nos leemos luego por el Msn, te cuidas y escrbe muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho.

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer. Les pido paciencia si es que no llego a publicar pronto. 


End file.
